Angels and Demons
by yanagimizu
Summary: Jade and Willow two very powerful girls who fall in love with two wonderful guys but will there demons take over there souls or will they be able to live in peace? Jade/Satoshi Willow/Daisuke
1. Chapter 1

A/N Alright new story. My friend and I wrote this story and email each other back and forth. It can be confusing at times and I will need to do a lot edit with it. So it will take a while to upload the whole story. Sorry for grammer.

An tall red head stood outside the doors of her new school reluctant to go in, and start the day. She scanned the area around her cautious of anything that might be waiting for her. She was used to falling prey to her friends, when she least expected it. No one even gave her a second glance so she turned toward the door. As she walked in her cell buzzed in her pocket, it was the sergeant. She read through the text, "we need you after school for training we got two newbie's that are in need of ... well lets just say lots of bomb help." she closed her phone and looked at a number she had scribbled down on her hand 513. She headed toward her locker that was just down the hall. When she arrived at her locker, she put in the combination and pulled it open. As she dug around inside the locker, she heard someone yelling. She pulled her head out of the metal box and looked over at a tall girl who was standing over a guy with a bloody nose. She tilted her head to one side and thought, "Well maybe I am not the only one with a bad temper." She grabbed her books and started toward the girl who seemed quite heated over something. She pokes that very hot temper girl. "You ok?" The girl turn to look at her and shrug then just walks away. The red head look down at the boy who was bleeding. "You ok?" She let out a hand he took it "yeah fine thanks" then he walk away. The red head ran to see if she can catch up with the other girl. She caught up and asked, "What's your name?" she was somewhat straightforward in asking this. The red head stated half-monotone, "Jade." "Willow" Jade nodded "so may I ask why you beat up that boy back there rain?" She shrugs "he grabs my ass" Jade laughed "that makes sense" Willow just kept on walking unlit she asks, "Why are you staking me?" "What! I am not I swear I just saw that you have a bad temper and so do I for the matter" "and you thought we could be friends?" Jade shrug. Willow study Jade careful and nodded her head "hmm well alright Jade we can be friends I can try it out for once." Willow held out a hand and Jade took it "Now Jade I'm guessing you're new here so I'll show you round." Willow said with a smile Jade smile too "Thanks" (hence both of there smiles are very evil) A few people shrunk away from the pair.


	2. quick note

By the way I know I forgot to mention this in earlier chapters, but I don't not own any of these characters. This all Belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I need to do some proofing reading I should be able to update soon. Thank you if you are still reading this story.


	3. Lunch

A/N again this was written by my friend Yuki and I. I do not own any characters from DnAngel. I own Willow while Yuki owns Jade. Thank you for waiting for the next up date. Sorry for grammar mistake.

It was about lunchtime now and Jade walked outside to meet Willow by the Kio pond to eat. When she sat down on the grass Willow was suddenly gone. Jade looked around somewhat confused, at what was going on. She found that Willow was tackle and was now lay face down in the grass, twitching. The person who had tackled her was now crawling to his feet. "YOU!" he stated pointing his finger at her. She was pulling herself up as she turned toward him, "You little shit. I should have buried you when I had the chance Takeshi." He went pale with her comment, and let his hand drop. Willow had regained her composure now and she was reseating herself next to Jade as she said, "Now then, you little shrimp boy what do you want this time?" "Well uhhh" "TAKESHI" "What! Ok I just need a picture of you for the school paper." "Why?" "So I can show people who to watch out for, and not get her mad or she kick your ass." "Like, I'm going to do you right now." "ah shit" He started to run but Willow was faster and tackle him to the ground. "Now you little shit I'm going makes sure you never walk again." Willow started kicking and punching him "Ow, Willow wait, Ow." Jade just sat back, and, enjoy the show. Just then; a red haired person came and pulls Willow off Takeshi. Willow look up ready to punch but she stop "Daisuke! What you do that for?" "uhh well, so you won't get suspend." He said pointing at a teacher. Willow smiles "Well Daisuke thanks for looking out for me." She said with a blush, then turn to Takeshi "I'll deal with you later." He whimpers. "Bye boys!" She turns away from them and sits down next to Jade who was laughing. "Why are you laughing?" "I have a feeling you like that red hair guy." "Who Daisuke?" Jade nodded "why do you say that?" "Because, you didn't hit him." "Well I-I ummm…" "heh I knew it" "knew what?" "Never mind." They started eating lunch, when a blue hair guy with glasses "Excuse me Willow have you seen Daisuke?" "Oh hey Satoshi, yeah I saw he went that way." She pointed across the school yard. "Thank you." he bows and walks away Jade mouth was hanging open, drool coming out of her mouth "Hello? Jade earth to Jade" Jade look up at her: "who-who is that?" "Oh him, that's Satoshi almost every girl likes him." "I can see why" Willow hit her head with her hand and shook her head "what?" "Welcome to the Satoshi fan club" "huh" "never mind Jade" Willow said and started humming. "Whatever." Said Jade as she went back to eating lunch, but she was too distracted to eat, so she gave her lunch to Willow who willing took it.


	4. Meetings

A/N again this was written by my friend Yuki and I. I do not own any characters from DnAngel. I own Willow and Reaper, while Yuki owns Jade. Thank you for waiting for the next up date. Sorry for grammar mistake.

They waited in their fourth period, as, Willow counted down the seconds for the bell to ring. It rang and Willow headed towards the open window. She jumped out onto the balcony below. Jade ran towards it and leapt out the window, not realizing until she was too far over the edge, "aaaa fourth story!" She was not sure if she could maneuver out of this situation without the others noticing. She looked around for something to grab onto. She slipped her hands into the fingerless gloves strapped to a loop on her pants as soon as she saw the flagpole sticking out of the side of the building. She grabbed it and flipped over onto it. "Good lord. I almost had a heart attack," she sighed. Willow was hanging upside down on the bottom railing of the balcony above her head. She had her feet hooked into the railing so she wouldn't fall. "Not bad Jade. You have some sort of special training?" she asked as she flipped over so she was hanging by her hands. "What if I have?" Jade retorted sarcastically. "Oh hey, teacher's coming." Jade smirked and leapt to the ground. Willow let go of the balcony and when she hit the ground, the two of them took off running. "So, Jade where are you going now?" "umm somewhere, I think" Willow laughs "Alright I need to go home, so catch you later' "Alright, see you later Willow" Willow turn one way and Jade turn the other way, heading towards a small warehouse, well it look small at first but inside it was huge. She looks around to make sure no one was there and then slip inside. "Ah Jade welcome" "Hello sir" "Now it is a good thing that you're here, the newbie's need a lot of help with the bombs." Jade nodded "Now let go meet them" He lead her down a dark hallway and stop in front of a door. She opened door revealing a boy and a girl. "Hello this is your new trainer Jade Sohma." they nodded at her "Jade this is the newbie's Kyo and Lirin Kyokutou." "Brother and sister, nice well let get to it" "oh Jade I forgot to tell you" "What?" "You got a new partner" "WHAT!" He back away "Now clam down you might like him, I'll go get him" Jade swore under her breathe "Hey are you ok?" ask Kyo, Jade gave him an evil glare. He back very slowly then faster up against the wall. "Eek" The sergeant came back with who else but Satoshi. Jade mouth drop open. "Satoshi?" "Oh hey you're that new girl right" Jade nodded "Yeah I saw you with Willow" "she nodded again, not being able to speak. "Ok, you two help those guys out and Jade?" "Yes sir?" "You are going with Satoshi tonight to help captured Dark and this new girl who keeps stealing things from Dark once he gets them or gets them before him. Let just say they fight a lot" "ok sir umm what her name?" "Reaper." Jade look at him. "No she doesn't kill, she does, however, steal. Well good luck" and with that he shut the door leaving them behind.

"Alright mom, I'm going" "ok Willow and try not to fight with Dark again" "heh I'll try mom" Willow took out a picture of Daisuke and turn into her other half Reaper "let's do this" She said with a grin and flew off to the museum. She arrived only to be too late, Dark was there already. "That son of a *&%$#..." she narrowing her eyes, as, she watched the tall dark haired thief work his way toward the heavily guarded door. She was bound to get the jewels before he did this time. She leapt over the guards and to the door behind them. They never saw her. Meanwhile- "Why did they partner me with the police force!" she thought as she slammed her fist into the ground. "Not to mention I can't concentrate working with him," she whimpered. Satoshi stood against the far wall with his arms crossed. He was watching her as she sat kneeling near the wall. She jumped up and turned to him. "Get into the vault," she stated in a cold tone. He just stared at her not sure of what to do. "DO IT, NOW DAMN IT!" she yelled jumping into an air duct in the process. "Never has anyone talked to me in such a tone," he thought. He blushed and ran toward the vault door. Jade was staring down at the red carpet that ran down the hall when she felt someone behind her. She took a deep breath and let her hand fall to the small semi automatic pistol holstered on her ankle. She turned and drew it. It was fast and it got spooked, the person who had snuck up on her. They stumbled back and half fell onto the floor from the vent. Jade leapt down to the carpet and cocked the gun with her other hand. "So let me guess your Dark?" she asked advancing a few steps.


End file.
